Risa and Grimmjow
by RirisaJenniferMist
Summary: Risa is a sprite, or a child of the earth. She is an adventurous girl that hates being still and loves to run wild, flirt, and play. There are six sprites; Biota(earth/risa), Supra(water), Thun(thunder), Frie(ice), Volc(Fire), Vile(poison). Biota went against them and is hiding in Heuco Mundo as a maid. What happens when they find her?


Her sweet voice filled my ears as she walked past me with Captain Ichamaru Gin's tray of tea. She smelled like the roses in the garden with a hint of fresh air on her. She lowered head as she set the heavy tray down and poured his tea for him.

"You're tea Mr. Ichamaru" she said adding the oh-so-important honey.

"Thank you Risa." he said in a tone of dismissal. This goddess, that I was utterly addicted to, was 5'2; she had silky silver hair that stopped just above the tips of her shoulders. She had one of those plain Jane faces that were centered with silver eyes that had blue flecks. She blushed bright red when she saw me staring at her. The maid outfit that Orihime picked out for her really wasn't helping my train of thoughts. That blush traveled all the way down her face, past the collar of her uniform. She really wore that uniform well, enough curves to give it an edge but not enough to make the seams rip. She didn't have a big chest like Orihime but she didn't flaunt like Rangiku. She kept her head down as she walked past me and into the kitchen, closing the door as she did. I spared a glance back at the kitchen door before I returned my attention to the reports of the hollow's progress.

"Grimmjow stop teasing her" Gin huffed annoyed.

I thought for a moment "Ok then, I won't" I snarled at him. I stood up and walked into the kitchen where Risa was standing over a sink full of dirty dishes. She dropped the dish towel and when she bent over I grew hard. She had a nice ass…THAT DIDN'T HAVE ANY UNDERWEAR COVERING IT…AT ALL! The fishnet leggings pressed into her cunt beautifully. It took every ounce of my self-control to stop myself from fucking her from behind. She picked up the towel and hung it on the cabinet door before she dipped her hands back in the dirty water. The great thing about me being an espada and her a human was that she couldn't hear me as I moved silently towards her. I wrapped a hand around her waist and pulled her flush against my chest.

"Eeep!" she turned around and looked at me, placing her hands on my chest "C-C-Captain Grim-Grimmjow!" she said as her face heated up like a tomato. She tried to wiggle out of my grip but I wouldn't let her. I laughed at her predicament; instead I lowered my hand to her pussy and cupped it. She stopped struggling and bit her lip… that was certainly interesting. I grinned and made her look up at me, her silver eyes looked almost black from lust and I'm sure mine were a deep blue. I ran a finger across her clit and she shuddered, her knees buckled and I picked her up and sat her down on the counter. She slammed our lips together and wrapped her legs around me waist. The fabrics from her leggings were itchy as hell. I reached up to the waistline hem and yanked them off. She smiled as her legs were freed from the damn material.

"Orihime-chan's going to kill you" she giggled into my shoulder.

"Tch…like I'm fucking scared of her, I'll end her before she can criticize you Rissa" I whispered in her ear. She ripped the top of my uniform off and started feeling every inch of my chest. I unlaced the uniform in the back and pulled it off of her. She stepped out of it started massaging her breasts together.

"Won't you fuck me Grimmjow~" she hissed at me sliding her hands down to fondle herself.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" I shouted, I grabbed our clothes and flash-stepped us to my room. I slammed the door and locked it. When I looked at her on the bed she was still playing with herself. I dropped my pants and watched her; I started jacking off to her. She smiled at me devilishly.

"Like this…you should see me and Ah O-Orihime" she panted. That thought of her and Orihime going down on each other was enough to make me lose it. I called Orihime in and after a fifteen minute wait, she arrived and when she saw Risa on the bed she dropped her dress.

I sat down in my chair at the end of the bed and watched them.

Orihime crawled over Risa and kissed her, grinding her breasts into Risa's; Risa bucked her hips up and moaned like a whore while still fingering herself. Orihime pulled away from her and put her pussy over Risa's mouth, Risa licked her clit.

"Order me master"

"Mouth fuck me whore" she ordered gripping Risa's silver hair and pressing Risa's mouth against her wet pussy. Risa ate her out while Orihime bucked and writhed on her chest, kneading her breasts together rapidly.

"AHH… yea… that's it whore… Oh Risa…Risa I'm going to-"Orihime let out a scream as she came, her Juices flowing down Risa's face. When Orihime recovered she flipped Risa over and licked her clit.

"Oh master you know I like that…Won't you help me Master… Won't you finger my wet pussy and make me scream like the whore I am~" Risa taunted spreading her legs wide. Orihime moaned and plunged all of her fingers into Risa. Risa's back arched off the bed.

"OH YES MASTER!" she screamed, she rubbed her nipples together furiously, Risa fingered Orihime and soon they both came with loud moans. I got up from the chair and got over top Risa, I plunged into her from behind and she screamed.  
"GRIM' she moaned. Orihime finger-fucked herself her breasts bouncing up and down. She grabbed the right one and pulled it into her mouth.

"Grimmjow h-harder f-f-faster" Risa panted. I stopped mi thrust and flipped us. She looked desperate and I smiled.

"You want it baby…do it" I said. She rode me at a fast pace while I molested her ass and breast.

"Grim I'm gonna-"

"Cum all over me baby" I groaned bucking up to meet her faster. She came all over me and Orihime did too. We all collapsed into a sweaty heap on the now messy bed. Orihime rolled on her back "Who-Who's up for round two." She panted out

When I woke up Risa was curled up on my chest and Orihime was nowhere to be seen. I grinned when I remembered what had happened last night. I stared at the ceiling for a minute before I gently pushed her off me. She twisted deep in the sheets until she got tangled up. I smiled and pulled on my pants. She had love bites all over her neck from where I had marked her.

"Well, Well looks like you had a fun night!" Gin beamed, Toshiro was smirking at the door seal too. I grinned at them and stroked her cheek.

"And by the way Orihime was limping I'd be willing to bet that she bit off more than she could chew" Hannibal said walking past the door. Risa's back was to them so that they couldn't see her face turn a dark shade of red; I held in a snicker and made the duo standing in my door way walk away. I shut the door gently and she opened her eyes.

"Good morning baby" I whispered kissing her forehead.

"Good morning" she whispered back, stretching out on the bed like a cat. I smiled at that and tussled her messy hair. She stuck her tongue out at me and kicked the covers off frantically, like it was a battle that she was struggling to come out of victorious. All she really managed to do was fall off the bed. I rolled on my back and howled with laughter and to my delight she did too. Last time I laughed at Orihime, I couldn't feel my tongue for a week.

"H-help me please" she giggled. I picked her up bridal style and unfurled the sheet till she was naked in my arms…she had really soft skin that had little white scars on her legs that were barely visible. I notice her blushing and smiled…What the hell is wrong with me. I am Grimmjow Jagerjagues, the sexta espada, I'm supposed to be cruel, not hold a stu-beautiful maid in my arms.

"Why do you have to be so damn beautiful" I murmured, pulling her close to my body. She wrapped her arms around my neck and let me hold her for a while until she made me set her down. She shook her ass on purpose when she walked into my, no, our bathroom. I laughed as I walked over to my cabinet and pulled out a new pair of pants and a new shirt, when she came out of the bathroom she had on a white dress that was tight fitting just above her breasts, but got baggier as it went down. She had drawn little butterflies onto the dress with blue and green sharpies that were accented with silver. It matched her hair and her eyes with perfection.

"Lord Aizen-sama has given me the day off so I don't have to wear one of those ridiculous maid outfits" she giggled.

I mock pouted "I was hoping you'd where one of those outfits for me today, that way every time you bent over I could see that adorable ass you have."

"Well now, maybe I'll have to start remembering to wear underwear" she said grinning mischviously.

"Then I'll have to…Remind Orihime to hide all of your thongs"

"Then I'll have to hide all of your pants and since I'm a maid here…I know every nook and cranny of this palace, I also know a good place to make a bed disappear too"

I grimaced inwardly, I really loved my pants and I loved my bed even more. When I didn't reply she smiled.

"What the hell is this?! The sexta espada had nothing to say to a lowly maid…hahahahhaha" she started laughing her head off. I growled and that made her laugh even harder. I picked her up and slung her over my shoulder, she had started to stop laughing.

"Wh-Where are we going" she giggled. I waltzed into the sitting room of the espada palace. It had a pool just in the far corner of the room. Gin and The other espada looked at me like I had lost my head in an execution…I probably would've stared at me. Risa was laughing over my shoulder while I was whistling and walking towards the pool.

"Uhhhh-Grimmjow…what're you doing?" Toshiro asked looking at the giggling girl on my shoulder; then at me, which I grinned.

"Grimmjow Jagerjagues. Do. NOT. Throw. Me. In. That. Pool." Risa growled at me quietly.

Everyone in the room oohed and awed and looked at the growing debate. I shrugged and tossed her in head first. I watched her stand on the floor of the pool and remain there.

"Grimmjow?" Gin asked looking ready to dive in if he had too.

"Yes?"  
"Shouldn't you go in after her?" Toshiro said.

"She's throwing a little hissy fit." I said but truthfully if she didn't come up soon I was going to dive in after her, but I knew she could swim…I used to sit on the edge of the balcony at night and watch her just swim around fruitlessly.

I started to take off my jacket when a sliver of sound came from the pool. When we looked down Risa was starting to glow green. As the glow intensified so did the music (With you/fast: SKRILLEX) it was made up of insane sounds and beats...they could only be described as diverse. Risa's body floated out of the pool and the very tips of her feet rested on a small vine of honey suckle that had sprouted out of the pool. Her dress became a green kimono; every shade of green was on her kimono. Her hair spiked up into…grass; the grass curled up and wrapped her hair into an impromptu bun that let a few strands fall out. Golden vine patterns spread out from her face and traveled down her body. She had a slight glow; two daggers appeared on her back. The music quieted down and switched to a slower song (Lights by Bassnectar). She look at us as the music started up. Her once silver eyes where now a dull wood brown, and now…Every one, and I do mean EVERYONE, in the palace was now staring at her while she sang. The entire palace had gone dark except the beautiful girl that now floated in the espada palace.

"_I had a way then, losing along my own"_

"_I had a heart then, but the queen has been overthrown, and I'm not sleeping now; the dark is too hard to beat."_

"_And I'm not keeping, the strength I need to push me."_

The lights that flowed off of her were beautiful and all different colors, they fell like snow from the ceiling. I personally liked the purple and greens myself. She lowered herself to the ground and started to walk towards the gate of the palace. I followed her, to enchanted by her to stop. I saw the others look at her that and I wanted to beat them all to a bloody fucking pulp.

She travelled outside as the song ended; she never lost the glow that she had acquired while she was transformed. (Underwater by Bassnectar) A new song had started up and she had walked a good thirty feet away from us. The song was like water but our attention was more drawn to the light in the distance. The beat to the song was slower and gentler.

We walked for two minutes more till we saw a massive lake that was lit up white. WHERE THE HELL DID THE LAKE COME FROM!

There was no lake in Heuco Mundo; it was a desert outside, a desert of white sand. She stared out across the water.

"_**Underwater…Undercover…Underwater, only you're a serpent in rapture…"**_

She took a step forward to where her feet were submerged in the water. Then she looked back at us.

"_**Keep me from wandering"**_

She plunged in headfirst. I ran after her and dove in after her but what I saw was unexpected. There were animals under the surface of the lake and every where her light touched seemed to become revived. I felt an ache in my lungs. I took a breath and went back down again. She had moved to the other side of the lake now, starting to crawl out of the water as the song ended.

I looked at her in awe. My shy little maid was capable of being so beautiful, the love bites on her neck were gone, the scars on her legs, and the holes in her ears from her earrings.

She passed out when the last beat of the song played. I ran forward and caught her before she hit the ground.

Gin, Tousen, and Aizen-sama stepped towards us first.

"I want her placed in an interrogation cell immediately Gin" Aizen-sama commanded gently. All the other espada had made themselves disappear. I gripped her tighter and pulled her out of Gin's grasp.

"She didn't cause any harm" I argued.

"I understand that Grimmjow but we need to identify her and find out a few things" Tousen said in his usual monotone voice.

"Then I go with her."

"If you're there she'd be more likely to lie than if you weren't Grimmjow…"

"She has never hurt anyone for as long as she's been here. She's served all of our meals personally, don't you think if she wanted to kill us she would've already done it by now."

"Her loyalty and honor aren't being questioned, why she chose to hide this newly discovered talent from us will be the only thing that's questioned. The fact that she revived that lake and the fish that had died in it makes her more valuable than Orihime ever will be." Aizen-sama cut in.

"Then if that's true I want to go with her, she's always been honest; I fail to see how my presence with her will change her honesty."

"I order you to return to your room and wait until I send her back to your room; if you disobey this order you will be executed." Aizen-sama ordered.

I raised my middle finger to Gin as He took her from my arms.

~Risa's p.o.v~

I felt so embarrassed at what had just happened. How was I going to explain this? What would they do to me? These thoughts came all at once and I wanted to have a heart attack, but I stayed still in the persons arms. I think the person's arms belonged to gin because they were too skinny. I had a crush on Gin till I found out he was gay and then my hopes were shattered, but all's fair in the game of love I guess. I wanted to die in this place so I wouldn't have to face Aizen-sama.

I was set down onto a couch by the feel of it. It wasn't like the others in the palace it was rather soft. I opened my eyes and surveyed the room. I WAS IN AIZEN-SAMA'S ROOM!

I sat up abruptly, but was pushed back down.

"Stay still, you'll give yourself a headache." Came a chilling voice. I shivered. Aizen-sama stepped into my field of vision. He was in his usual white kimono with his hair flowing down his back. I lowered my head to look at the ground; after all, I was still just a human servant in his palace.

He sat down at his desk that was about five feet away from me. He stared at me like I was a piece of liver.

"Stop looking down." He finally said. I looked up at him; his red eyes always seemed to glow when he was thinking.

"Why did you choose to hide this from me, your master?" he asked. I felt my blood run cold.

"Y-You never a-asked, so I-I…I didn't want anyone to know." I finally said. I noticed that Gin and Tousen were nowhere to be seen. That was very unusual; the two lap dogs were always at his side. He stared at me longer.

"What are you?" he asked. The sudden question made me jump.

"In technical terms, the soul society would classify me as a sprite."

"And you'd classify yourself as what."

"I'm a child of the earth. I was born from the earth; I will die when the earth dies. There are several more. All born of their own element." I rushed out. His face was like looking at a blank piece of paper.

"Why did you choose to leave the human realm?" he asked.

I looked away from him, I didn't want to grace that question with an answer.

"I asked, Why did you leave the human realm?" he said standing up. I just looked further down.

In a flash he was in front of me, gripping my chin strongly.

"Answer me." He growled.

"I-I-I'm running from the o-others" I whispered. His eyes burned into mine. He released my chin with a harsh jerk. I touched it lightly, knowing it was going to bruise. He rested his hand on my shoulders, I tensed up.

He sighed amused "What to do with you now." He whispered in my ear, a husky note to his voice.

"M-May I go now?" I asked in a light whimper. He laughed coldly.

"I haven't had the pleasure of you in my bed yet, have I?" he said slipping the edges of my robe down my shoulders slightly. I stayed still petrified in fear.

"N-no" I stuttered out. He jerked me up and dragged me into a jointed room. There was a dresser and a bed in the room. He picked me up and laid me down on the bed.

"Do I have the pleasure of being your first?" he asked looming over me.

I didn't have the strength to answer him so I nodded yes.

"Liar, I heard about your orgy with grimmjow and orihime the other night." He growled smacking me. He had a feral look in his eyes that scared me to my core.

"When I enter my being, everything, EVERYTHING, heals. My body heals itself" I whispered touching my abused cheek. He looked instantly apologetic. He leaned down and kissed my cheek where he had hit it. To my surprise I didn't flinch.

"Then I'm glad I'm your second first." He said. His hands were warm when they touched me, gentle as well. He lightly undid the ties of my green kimono and slid it away to reveal my body.

~Aizen's p.o.v~

I was beyond amused, this little sprite will be my new play-toy and if grimmjow doesn't like it then I'll execute him. I felt a slight twinge of regret for hitting her; I hadn't meant to hit her that hard. As I undid the ties of the silk green kimono I felt myself get very aroused at the sight of her. She had a very curvaceous body; her skin wasn't marred with scars, just pale. I leaned down and kissed the space in between her breasts. She gasped, goosebumps rose across her skin, that was an interesting reaction. I brought my head back up to see that her eyes were almost black. I captured her lips and ran my tongue across the seam of her mouth. She parted her lips slightly and I explored the wet cavern of her mouth. She had a sweet and sour taste to her, and surprisingly a slight taste of dirt. It wasn't disgusting but rather sweet. I pulled away from her and twisted a strand of her hair gently, holding it up to my nose I inhaled deeply. It smelled like pine and oak leafs in the winter. She whimpered and started trembling underneath me, fresh tears swelled up in her eyes, tears of fear. It shouldn't affect me; she was just a toy for my amusement, why did her tears affect me so? I kissed the corners of her eyes, her body trembled harder against my barely chest. I looked down at her.

"Why does everyone fear me?" I asked my voice barely a whisper, true curiosity that I had spent years repressing came forth.

"Because you're cruel and callous and you have no heart and If you did it's stopped beating and decayed…..I gave you all life and you take it on a daily basis, you're a murderer and a bastard" she spat at me. I twisted a strand of her hair and sighed deeply.

"Taking a life in the pursuit of a higher cause makes it necessary." I said staring down at her. She raised her hand and smacked me; she jumped up and tried to run out of the room but I pinched the back of her neck mid-run and forced her against my back.

"You're going to pay dearly for that." I hissed in her ear. She threw her head back and hit my nose squarely. I released her neck and grabbed her waist, she screamed as I raised her over my head and threw her back on the bed.


End file.
